A CCTV has limited view angle due to physical constraint of lens of a camera.
Accordingly, in the event of wanting to monitor range of wide angle at open space, a number of CCTVs should be placed in multi directions, wherein the number corresponds to number generated by dividing the monitored angle by the view angle of the camera.
However, it is very expensive if every camera is placed with high resolution. This is because the high resolution camera and devices for processing simultaneously photographed high-resolution images and storing the processed images are high-priced.
Hence, it is necessary to develop a CCTV arrangement method capable of monitoring wide open space with effective cost.
Most of scenes (image and sound) taken by the CCTV are wasted not being used. Accordingly, it is not necessary to take most of the images with high resolution.
Korean laid-open No. 2010-0103109 (title: apparatus and method for unmanned surveillance using omnidirectional camera and pan/tilt/zoom camera) discloses a method of tracking and photographing a surveillance object according to a series of processes through the omnidirectional camera and the pan/tilt/zoom camera.
However, conventional techniques disclose a process of taking an omnidirectional image, but do not disclose a method of taking only necessary image with high resolution.
Additionally, the conventional techniques do not disclose a method of amplifying a sound source received from a place on which an object to be recorded with high resolution locates.